Their dark past
by silver inu hanyou
Summary: two inu-hanyous. Both with bad past.What will happen when their past comes back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1

She stood over the town watching it burn. She smiled slightly knowing she alone had done this . She was discussed by this fact that she had done it but, she loved the way it satified her bloodlust. Adrenaline laced her veins. She wanted to turn away, to stop looking at the lives she destroyed, but she couldnt.

Blood dripped from her han creating a pool of crimson liquid around her bare feet,the only sound besides the fire. In her hand was her sword, sharp and deadly, stained crimson with the villagers blood. She knew she would regret this in the morning when she was back to normal when her blood was back to normal. She would feel the pain of knowing what she had done, but not now,she had no sense of right or wrong.

She took one more fleeting glance at the village and left heading down to she small hut she built a few day ago ,dragging her sword behind her. She didnt really care who saw the rut in the mud or the trail of blood left by the sword,they would all know who killed the villagers, they would all know it was her. She made it back to her hut,blood returning to normal,as a wave of self hatred hit her hard, she colappsed

Morning finally came. She woke with a start, images of yesterday flashed in her mind. She finally realized that she was still layng outside, in her blood soaked clothes. when she finally got changed she went to see all the damage she had done. She could tell where she stood last night by the puddle of dried blood that stained the ground.

She looked over at the village, the fire had gone out but was steaming in some places. Dead bodies lay every where, some were headless some missing limbs. She stepped down from the hill twords the village. She walked along the ashes of homes,fighting the urge to throw up. She kept walking until she couldnt help it anymore,he threw up.

**Flashback**

**She silently rounded the corner, her sword drawn and deadly. Her highly sensiative nose picked up the smell of smoke,she would have to hurry to be able to get out . ****Her blood red eyes focused on the sight in front of her. The men of the vilage had come to protect it,armed with clubs, ****spears,and bows and arrows,( this will be easy ) she thought. She raised her sword as a house burst into flames. Silence surronded them like a Blanket. She would let them make the first move.**

**They stood in silence for 10 minutes before a man about 18,19 at most charged forward. She grinned, her fangs gleaming dangerously. She held the sword in both hands in front of her. She split the club down the middle, sucessfully ****splitting the boy in two**

**Then it started.**

**She was surrounded, it was hard to see throught all the smoke, even with her super good eyesight. She took her sword and swung it at sholder height, she felt it hit him,cutting his head off. She felt his warm blood slide down her face. She heard the breathing of a man behind her. She used her deadly claws to run him through.**

**She felt a sword clip her shoulder telling her the mans location. She killed him easily. A sword clipped her cheek,She q****uickly kicked him in the his skull. Killing the rest was easily.**

**End flashback**

The battle was done. Blood dripped off her hair and her face. It wasnt her blood but the villagers. She had only two cuts,and thoes would heal in about 10 decided to go to the river and at least wash the blood off her finally got to the river and washed her face and hair. She stood up and looked at her reflection in the water.

The girl staring back at her had black hair, a little past her waist,with red tips and silver had cold silver eyes with blue flecks. She raised up a hand and where her fingernails should be were claws,long and deadly. She also had fangs protruding out of her mouth. Sprouting out of her behind was a tail,long and fluffy, it was black with a silver tip. On top of her haed were two black dog ears with red streaks and silver tips. Yes, she was an inu-hanyou one of the last of her kind.

She slowly made her way to her hut and sat down. Men loved her for her looks, people scorned her for being a hanyou. She hated herself. She was a murderer. She killed so many innocent people,none of the murders really got to her except two. Her parents died protecting her, they were the only ones who truely loved her, cared for her ,and they were killed because of her.

Damn them she said damn them all to hell. She started punching the wall until her knuckles turned red with blood. She finally sat down, exhausted( i have to get out of here, if they catch me im dead) she thought. She slowly got up and exited the hut, And made her way down the trail.


	2. Chapter 2

.

kagome made her way down the path,her sword sheated at her side. Every human she encountered would run away schreaming in fear she was known as the queen of the night, probally because she only attacked at night,and because of what she wore. She was sporting a jet black kimono with silver lining. Red slashes ran along the side of the making it look like claw marks. she had a matching black hamaka on too. Her sword was about three feet long with a black sheath, the hilt was silver with red fur.

She suddenly herd a rustle of leaves and quickly spun around.

"It's been a while" a femimine voice said. Out stepped a cat hanyou. the girl had black hair down to her mid back with orange streaks. she has light blue eyes with silver flecks,black cat ears atop her head and a black tail coming from her behind. It was her old friend neko that she met the day she attacked her village

**Flashback**

**She raced through the village,the villagers hot on her heals,'the pathetic fools she thought' they"ll never catch me'. she was almost out of the village when she herd a wimper,and quickly ran to the cource of hte sound. She came apoun a young girl barley the age of ten,she had bruses all over her body,a gash in her stomach,and a busted lip. she seemed to be a neko hanyou. she had black hair barley to the middle of her back with orange streaks,black cat ears,and a short black tail.**

**"who are you' she asked the cowering girl**

**"N...N...Neko" the young hanyou asked**

**"who did this to you" Kagome asked**

**"the villlagers,they said that i'm a dicusting half-breed"**

**'poor girl' she thought 'left alone at such a young age,just like me'**

**"come little one,you may travel with me until you are fully healed**

**the girl smiled slightly and tried to stand up,only to be greated by a throbbing pain in her ankel,she quickly sat back down**

**"you can't get up"Kagome asked,the young girl nodded. She swiftly picked the young girl up and headed into the woods.**

**the journey was spent in silence,except for the occasional snore coming from the young girl in her quickly set up a camp in a nearby clearing,and bandaged the girls wounds. After Kagome put the girl to sleep,she jumped up onto a tree limb and watched over the young girl.**

**Kagome nad Neko had been traveling for a couple day. Neko's wounds had almost fully healed,she'd be better in a day or two.**

**Kagome loved the girl like a daughter,but knew that haveing her around would just slow her down.**

**"Neko"Kagome called**

**"yes Kagome " Neko replied**

**"your wounds are almost fully healed,It's time for you to go out on your own"**

**"why Kagome .do you not like me any more" she said sadley**

**"you know that is not true Neko ,you are in great danger traveling with me."**

**"no i'm not"**

**"yes you are,i'm wanted for many murders,scouts are all around looking for you were with me and i got caught you would probally be sentenced to death."**

**"i don't care,I want to stay with you no matter what" she said while latching on to kagome**

**"get off me child" Kagome said while detaching the young hanyou from her**

**" good bye Neko"she said while slowly dissaperaing into the trees.**

**"i'll find you some day Kagome"she said to the spot Kagome once was.**

**end flashback**

"so you finally found me" Kagome said in an emotionless voice

" yup and it wasn't easy eather,i just followed the path of the sloughtered villages" she said with a slight grin

"what are you doing here" Kagome said in a cold voice

"what i can't visit an old friend" seeing the look on kagomes face she quickly said"well,I have some information for you"

"what kind of information"

"It's about your parents killer."

"tell me"

"I know who their killer is."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know why i should tell you" Neko said "what's in it for me?"

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up by the neck. She looked up and saw a very pissed Kagome, her eyes flashing red

"If you don't tell me, I shall kill you right now." Kagome said threatingly

"He goes by the name Naraku" Neko managed to rasp out

"And where do I find this Naraku?" kagome asked. Neko stayed quiet. Kagome squeezed Neko's neck tighter, effectively cutting off her airway

"I don't know where he is" Neko whimpered pathetically.

"child don't lie to me" Kagome said have lived longer than you can smell your emotions, your lying, now tell me."

"I don't know exactly, but I know he was last spotted in the northern lands

"Hmmm" Kagome said thoughtfully. She finally let go of neko's neck. Neko fell to the ground, the color returning to her face

Kagome turned and was getting ready to leave, until she heard neko ask this "can I help you find him?"

"NO" kagome said quickly, and then she disappeared through the trees

"Damn that woman scares me" neko whispered as she got up to leave

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"damn why does it have to be the northern lands" Kagome said frustrated" god of all the...." she stopped because she heard a noise coming from behind her; she sniffed the air and smelt a demon

She quickly spun around and shouted "show yourself ". Out stepped a demon or half demon to be correct. He had silver hair down to his waist, amber eyes, and two silver dog ears sat atop his head twitching every now and then. He wore a red hamaka with gold trim and matching pants. He had black and silver armor much like the color of his hair over his chest and torso. On his head sat a gold crown encrusted with rubies and jades. The jewels were arranged in a pattern where they created the symbol of the northern lands, a giant dog.

"Who are you" the guy demanded

"I could ask you the same thing, but your attire says it all, you're Inuyasha the youngest prince of the northern lands, am I correct?"She asked, but inuyasha just growled.

"I thought so, I must take my leave, goodbye inuyasha." she said while turning and walking into the trees.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called after her "what's your name?" Kagome looked back at him over her shoulder with a slight smirk "you can call me the queen of the night". She responded while disappearing into the trees.

_**Inuyasha's pov**_

'Damn that sesshomaru, always pestering me to make that stupid princess Kikyo my mate. I don't even like that wench, I only date her because she's pretty' thought inuyasha. His older brother Sesshomaru can't wait for his disgrace of a brother to take a mate and get out of the palace, just because he's a half-demon. his brother oh so kindly told the whole palace that he asked Kikyo to marry him, so he spent all day telling them that he didn't ask her to marry him. That's why at this moment he's walking in the forest trying to blow off some steam.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the most intoxicating scent he has ever smelt, t smelled like sakura blossoms and fresh spring rain. He quickly made his way to the intoxicating scent, almost as if his legs had a mind of their own. It took him less than a minute to reach the person giving off the smell

It was a girl, about 20 years old, with black hair a little past her waist with red tips and silver streaks. She had silver eyes with littler flecks of blue. She had long claws signaling she's a demon along with fangs. Coming out of her behind was a tail much like his brothers, except hers was black with a silver tip. She was wearing a jet black kimono with silver lining; red slashes ran along the side looking like claw marks. Strapped to her waist was a sword, about as long as his own sword the tetsuiga. The sword sheath was black; the hilt of the sword was silver with red fur. What shocked him the most was the two black dog ears with red streaks. She was a hanyou! He couldn't believe it, and not only any hanyou but an inu-hanyou. 'she's just like me' he thought' maybe I can get to know her, and maybe mate with her, instead of that evil wench kikyo, hopefully he's nothing like that bitch.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl turning around and shouting

"Show yourself" she demanded. Damn I forgot, she could smell my scent. He quickly stepped out of the bush he was hiding in. even though he hasn't even met her he didn't want to get her angry her aura reeked of strength and death

"Who are you" I demanded

"I could ask you the same thing, but your attire says it all, your prince Inuyasha youngest prince of the northern lands, am I correct?"I responded with a growl

"I thought so I must take my leave now, goodbye Inuyasha." she said while turning to leave

"Wait" I called after her "what is your name?" she looked at me with a slight smirk and said

"You can call me the queen of the night" she responded while disappearing into the trees


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Inuyasha p.o.v**

'who was that girl, she said that she the queen of the night,what does that even mean' thought inuysha as he walked back to the palace. The encounter with this so called queen of the

night has left him puzzled. Maybe I can go back to the palace and look in the hall of records and see if I can find any Information there , since we always get new additons.

"Hey ,Inuyasha" called a male voice from behind him

He turned around to see a young man about 20 yrs of age with shoulder length black hair tied In a ponytail at the base of his neck and purple eyes. He was wearing black and purple monk robes. He also had a peice of cloth with beads around It on his right hand, and was carrying a staff , this boy's name Is Miroku.

"Inuyasha, lady Izyoi Is looking for you"

"What does my mom want this time?"

"I really don't know what she wants this time, but it must be important, because she"s tearing up the palace trying to find you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Good , just don't take too long getting home,I don't know how long It will be before Your mom gos crazy trying to find you." said Miroku, then he turned to go back to the palace.

Inuyasha took one last fleeting glance at the forest before turning to follow miroku back to the palace, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

**Kagome's p.o.v**

kagome loked at the sene sadly.'He's lucky' she thought'he has a family and friends that care for him and he probally dosen't know lucky he really Is.' She turned away sadly and walked tward the nearest village.

"It's getting dark, i really don't feel like sleeping on the the ground tonight, plus i really need a bath"

She really did need a bath, but the only hot springs In this place were at an inn a couple minutes way from here in an in the palace, and she realy didn't feel like breaking Into the palace, so she had to settle for the Inn. she stepped to the side of te road and pulled something out of her kimono , which she started to unfold revealing another kimono. She knew If she was going to get a room without someone running away screaming in terror, she would need a discuise, that's why she carried this. This kimomo was her mothers so she carried It around, because it's the only thing she has of her parents, besides her locket . she got dressed quickly and tied her banana on top of her head to hide her ears. That was a dead giveaway to who she was, but nobody really knows what she really looks like , she guessed she would be safe either she got to the inn she was greeted by an old lady

"Hello,what can I help you with"

"I would like a room to stay in for tonight

"Well, we don't have any rooms unoccupied, but If you are ok with shareing a room then we have one avaliable."

Kafome thought about It for a second. Though she didn't want to share a room because of the chance that they could find out her

scecret, but she really wanted a bath

" that's ok , i don't mind sharing a room with someone."

"great, but you would have to put your sword up for the night, for safety reasons."

"ok" replied Kagome though reluctantly , she loved her sword so she really didn't wnat to put it up , but if that's what she has to do then fine

"Great, now lt me tell lady sango that she has a roomate and then i'll take you to your room to get settled in for the night." said the old lady, before she dissapered behind the doors

**Sango's p.o.v**

I was sitting In my room getting ready to go to the hot springs when the manager of the Inn opened the door to my room.

"lady sango, I hope you don't mind but a young lady Is here looking for a room to stay in for the night , and i told her since we don't have and unoccupied roooms, I told her she could room with you, I hope you don't mind

"not at all I would actually enjoy the company."

"Thank you,i will bring her in right away, but i must warn you, I think this woman is a demon

"really, how can you tell?"

"Well she stood ridged and tense,like she was ready to fight at any time."

"that dosen't meann she's a demon though"

"she had fangs and claws"

"Oh,well, i guess that proves It,huh?"

"I guess,But i don't think she has and malicous intent,so I let her in.I hope thats ok."

"It's quite alright,I'm rather Intrested In what she's doing here,pleas send her in."

"Very well, but be warned she dosen't look like someone to be messed with

"Well we'll see, won't we"I replied as she walked out of the room

She was gone for about tree minutes until she came back, leading the girl i was going to be rooming with for the night.

The woman was right, she didn't look like sm one you want to mess looked about 20 yrs old, with long waist lenght black hair, with silver streaks and red tips, partially covered up by a white bandana. She hadcold silver eyes with blue flecks that semed void of any emotion , but if you look closely you could see deep sadness hidden had on a white kimono with a black vine like pattern, with red circles. She was indeed a demon, for she had fangs coming out of her mouth and claws coming out of her fingers.

The girl seemed to be takeing the room in when hr eyes lay apoun me, they filled with unimagnable hate and all i could think was

"This will be interesting"

**Kagome's p.o.v**

I waited for a few minutes before the lady came back to take me to my room. She didn't really say much to me except telling me when dinner and breakfast were,but i really didn't care anyway, i would be gone before anybody would wake up, i don't need to be here any loger than i have to.

We finally got to the room, which I thought was a miracle , because the old fart was walking way to woman opened the door and i finally got a good look at this had waist lenght brown hair in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She had on a pink on green kimono with brown eyes. She seemed familer but I couldn't remember her , and then i did and all I could think was

"Oh hell"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, i havent updated because nobody seems intrested in this story sooooooooo if i don't get more reviews then you can kiss

this story goodbye, so if u would like this story continue then review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
